Burning Desire
by Tabuu99
Summary: Read it and tell me if you like it and want me to continue it.


Tabuu: Tell me if you like it and think I should continue this.

_Tabuu's POV_

_Flashback_

"_Someone help me!" I heard someone in my head say._

_I looked past a few trees to see a Gardevoir about to be raped by a Gengar._

"_Zoroark use Shadow Punch." I said._

_After the Gengar was gone I ran over to the Gardevoir and asked "Are you ok?"_

"_T-Thank you for...help...ing m...e." she said before passing out._

_I got her onto my shoulders and carried her to the nearest pokemon center._

_End of Flashback_

Two years have passed since that incident and since then Gardevoir has become one of my loyal pokemon. I have also been able to understand what pokemon are saying thanks to her. Most of my other pokemon disliked her because she was a girl and she wasn't a dark type.

I was in the Unova region and traveling to the last gym leader's town. Gardevoir was walking besides me because she said she hated being in a pokeball. We just walked into the old looking city when Gardevoir said "Master something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"...Never mind there was something strange in the Air." she said.

"Lets go find this Gym and win it. Who knows we might see Bianca or Cheren there. I cant wait to see the look on there face when I show you to them."

"Are these people friends of yours?" she asked me.

"Yes they are."

She must have read my mind because she said "Master is there something wrong?"

"Well I was just wondering if..."

"If what?" she asked.

"Its been two years since you and I first meant but I never asked why you were in that...incident and I never asked why I found you like that. I never did because I didn't what to bring back bad memories."

I felt the air around her change to a sad mood and I said "You don't have to tell my now. When your ready you can."

I saw a tear go down her check and before I could ask what was wrong she pulled my into a hug.

"My...old master was a horrible person." she said as more tears came out.

"He was mean and abusive...he...he..." she couldn't finish as she bursted into tears.

"What did he do?" I asked.

She looked at me with her tear filled eyes and said " He raped me!"

_(Remember she communicates through telepathy. She also gave the ability to Tabuu so he could talk to his pokemon other pokemon.)_

I was shocked. I have heard people raping other people but never pokemon.

"Not just once but multiple times. You found me in the forest because…..he said I was useless and week."

"Your not useless or week. It was thanks to you that I won against Skyla and Brycen."

"You think i'm strong?" she asked, wiping some tears away.

"Your the second strongest pokemon in my team and the most kind."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "You are way nicer then him. Now shall we fight the gym leader and win?"

"We will do it together."

_(Fast forward to after the main character catches Zekrom)_

N came up to me and said "Now...Your Pokemon are wounded. Winning against such an opponent would be meaningless." He healed all of my pokemon including Gardevoir who was still outside her pokeball. N made his way back over to Reshiram.

"I have seen the future! I WILL win!" he yelled and we started to battle.

The battle was long and hard. His last pokemon was his Reshiram(weekend) and mine was Gardevoir(Just starting).

"Reshiram use Overheat." N commanded.

"Gardevoir use Reflect."

She put up a shied and as soon as Overheat hit it the fire went everywhere. Some of it went in my direction and before I had time to react, Gardevoir got in front of me and used her body to block it.

"Gardevoir..."

"I will risk my life for you...Now lets finish this."

"Gardevoir use Hyper Beam."

She let out a beam of pure energy and it hit Reshiram in the face. It was knocked out instantly.

_(Fast forward to some end of the Ghetsis battle)_

I fought with Ghetsis after N healed my all pokemon. It was long and hard and I reduced him to his last pokemon. Unfortunately it was a Hydreigon and my last two were Zekrom (almost dead) and Gardevoir(Who hasn't battled yet.)

"Zekrom use Dragon Claw."

Zekrom charged at the Hydreigon but it dogged it and Ghetsis said "Hydreigon Ice Fang, Go."

The move hit Zekrom and it was out. Now it was a partially tired Hydreigon Vs. Gardevoir.

"This battle will be over real soon." Ghetsis said, laughing.

"We will see about that. Gardevoir use Lock On."

_(Its a Fan Fic. I can make up what ever I want but I will try and make it as close to the actual game its self.)_

Gardevoir used it and then Ghetsis said "Use Hyper Beam, full power."

Hydreigon let out a beam of pure strength and energy with great force. I pushed Gardevoir out of the way and the beam hit me.

"Tabuu! NO!" Adler, Cheren, and Gardevoir yelled. N just stood there looking at me with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"How stupid. Trowing your life away for a weak pokemon." Ghetsis said, mocking me.

I slowly got up holding my arm in pain and said "Gardevoir...Giga Impact...full...power."

Gardevoir charged at Hydreigon while surrounded in an orange energy field. Hydreigon tried to doge it but thanks to lock on it was a direct hit and he was knocked out.

"Good...j..ob…...Gard...ev...oi...r." I said before passing out.

_Gardevoir's POV_

A week as passed since we stopped Team Plasma's evil plan and Tabuu was still in the hospital. I was told by the doctor that he could go home but he wouldn't wake up for some time. I teleported me and Tabuu to his house in Nuvema Town. A few more days have passed and he still wasn't awake. I was falling asleep with my head rested on his be when I heard him stir.

"Were am I?" he asked.

I pulled him into a hug and said "Your ok."

_Tabuu's POV_

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You got hit by a really powerful Hyper Beam attack. Why did you push me out of the way?"

"If you would have gotten hit then you might not have been able to use your full power."

She looked at me in the eyes for a long time before saying "Thats not it. You did it for another reason. Tell me." she demanded.

"I...I just cant." I said. I have developed feelings for her after we won the last gym badge.

"Why not?"

"I'm just to weak and tiered." I lied.

She gave me the same look and said "Then I will stay by your side until you get better."

She went down stairs to get me some food. It has been a long time since I have last eaten any food.

I heard her say a few things and I heard footsteps come running towards me. Bianca came running into my room followed by Cheren.

"Tabuu your finally awake." she said.

"What happened to Team Plasma, Ghetsis and N?" I asked them.

"Team Plasma is finished, Ghetsis has been taken into custody and N flew off on Reshiram to another region. He said he wanted to fight you again. I think he said that he had "fun" battling you." Cheren said.

"Thats good." I said.

"Tabuu what are you going to do after you heal?" Bianca asked.

"Fight the Elite four and the champion of course. After that I will travel to the other regions and do it over again. After I defeat the gym leaders of course."

"Well we hope you get better soon Tabuu." Bianca said leaving.

"Before I forget the gym leaders, Elite Four and Adler hope you get better soon." Cheren said.

"They did?"

"Of course they did. You did save the world." he said before he left.

Gardevoir came into my room a few minutes later with a glass of water and some yogurt.

"You stomach might still be upset so I got you some soft food to eat."

"Thanks." I said as took the yogurt and the spoon.

She set down the glass of water on my nightstand and sat on my bed. Once I was done with the yogurt I threw the empty container in the trash. "Where are my other pokeballs?" I asked noticing they were not on me.

"There in the nightstand drawer. Mine is on the stand." she said.

"Ok. Can you help me up?" I asked her.

_Gardevoir's POV_

"Before I do I want to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you please tell me why you pushed me out of the way?" I demanded.

_(Remember she communicates through telepathy.)_

"..." he said nothing.

"Its in my pokemon nature to get rid of anything troubling my master."

"I...cant...you'll just..."

I grabbed his chin and forced me to red eyes and she said "You can tell me anything."

"Its just that...I...I..." he stuttered.

"You what?" I asked.

He then surprised me by pulling me into a kiss.

_Tabuu's POV_

When I pulled away I said "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same but..."

"Its about time." she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at her.

""I have always liked you but I never told you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Gardevoir..."

"Master you don't have to call me Gardevoir anymore."

"What do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"What ever you want. As long as its appropriate."

I thought for a moment before saying "How about Amy?"

"Thats perfect, Master."

"You don't have to call me Master if you don't want to. You can call me Tabuu."

A few days later my wounds healed. I got dressed in my traveling clothes. Me and Amy went down stairs. Before we went out the door Amy pulled me into a kiss.

When she pulled away I said "We can't keep doing this."

"What, You don't like when I kiss you?"

"I love it when you do that I just don't want anyone to see. I don't want anyone to know I am dating a pokemon until I become champion."

"Why can't we tell people now?" she asked me.

"Think about it. If you were human how would you react if you found out your friend was dating pokemon?"

"Then you better win."

I gave her a kiss and said "With you on my side we will never lose."

Tabuu: Tell me if you like it and think I should continue it.


End file.
